A Certain Romance
by RSnFAdB
Summary: Mãe como você conheceu o papai?" Uma simples pergunta a levou a lembrar de um passado muito distante , porém não menos divertido, cheio de ruivos e sorrisos marotos...reviews ok?
1. Into the train

- Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling -

N/A: A história se passa no quinto ano de Fred e George e no terceiro ano de Harry.

Para maior compreensão da narrativa, o texto em itálico são os acontecimentos passados pela narradora, e o texto em formatação normal acontece com a mesma no presente, e frases entre aspas duplas são pensamentos da nossa personagem principal. Este símbolo:

_--------------»»_

Mostra quando há alteração da situação presente para a passada e vice-versa.

O reconhecimento de nomes não é mera coincidência! Sofia Amundsen é personagem principal do livro 'O Mundo de Sofia' por _Jostein Gaarder_, e o sobrenome de alguns personagens foi inspirado nos integrantes de uma das minhas bandas favoritas:_ Franz Ferdinand._

Escrito por Luiza Guerino, com ajuda criativa e betagem por _Yumi baka-chan_

A história foi dividida em três partes pequenas, que já estão escritas e logo serão postadas ^^

Aproveitem a leitura!

- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -

1st Part -- Into the Train

- Mamãe quando você conheceu o papai? – Uma menininha perguntou curiosa para sua mãe.

- Foi enquanto eu estava estudando em Hogwarts, querida – Respondeu a mãe carinhosamente para ela - No primeiro dia de aula, após as férias, durante a viagem de trem ele ficou no mesmo vagão que eu.

- E como foi? – Continuo a garotinha.

- Deixe-me ver... – Começou – Ainda me lembro que eu estava indo para 6ª série em Hogwarts e havia acabado de chegar da França, era meu quinto ano, mas mesmo assim eu não estava muito contente por ter que me mudar...

_--------------__»»_

"_Aqui estou eu Sofia Amundsen mais infeliz do que nunca, não só estou voltando às aulas, o que __já é ruim o bastante, como também estou sendo transferida de escola de novo, e não conheço ninguém! Para você entender melhor, eu estou na plataforma 3 e ¹/2 onde uns alunos estão embarcando no trem, outros estão se despedindo de seus familiares e encontrando seus amigos, resumindo todos estão felizes... e eu? Bem eu estou sozinha procurando uma cabine vazia, para pode olha para esse monte de gente e nem encontrar alguém conhecido, e isso porque meu pai ta ocupado demais trabalhando, pra ter um tempinho pra se despedir da sua 'querida' filha, haha até parece! Ok admito que às vezes eu sou meio dramática demais, mas é culpa dele que me obriga a mudar de escola a cada ano só para que ele possa ir trabalhar!"_

_Quando encontrei uma cabine vazia entrei nela encostando a porta, e sentei-me ao lado da janela observando os últimos alunos fora do trem correndo para não perdê-lo._

_Logo o trem estava em movimento e pegando velocidade, deixando para trás a estação junto com vários parentes sorridentes acenando para seus filhos, sobrinhos, e netos. Apoiei minha cabeça na janela observando como esta embaçava com a minha respiração quente, olhando para fora conseguia ver poucas manchas coloridas no meio do branco intenso da neve. Poucos minutos após, já havíamos deixado a cidade para trás. Aconcheguei-me no meu pesado agasalho de modo a me aquecer mais e resolvi ler para me distrair "afinal ninguém merece uma viagem longa, parado se fazer nada certo?" Abaixei, peguei um livro na minha mochila e me pus a ler. Logo já havia lido várias páginas do livro, foi então que 'ele' entrou na cabine parecendo meio desesperado..._

_--------------__»»_

- Oh! Sim foi então que seu pai entrou na minha cabine querida – Falou olhando ao longe com certo brilho no olhar – Ele era alto, ruivo e magro, usava roupas trouxas que combinavam bem com ele em minha opinião.

- Serio que você pensou isso? – Perguntou um homem ruivo com um sorriso maroto, ao entrar na sala onde estavam sua esposa e filha.

- Lógico! – Respondeu ela – Você estava incrível com aquelas roupas estranhas de trouxas! – Sorriu a mulher de volta.

_--------------__»»_

_O rapaz olhou a sua volta,__ e __vendo que eu estava sozinha, encostou a porta atrás de si e fechou as cortinas, então me encarou, "Afinal o que este garoto pensa que esta fazendo entrando na cabine dos outros assim!?" __pensei olhando-o surpresa, irritada e com um pouco de receio._

_- O que você pensa que está.... – Tentei lhe perguntar, mas fui interrompida rapidamente, por ele que__ colocara o dedo sobre __os próprios__ lábios em sinal de silêncio, me calei e comecei a observá-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.__Ele por sua vez espiou o lado de fora, __tentando certificar-se de que não havia ninguém, mas de repente pareceu se assustar com algo__, e escondeu-se debaixo do banco onde eu estava. Fiquei sem ação só olhando-o com uma expressão bem confusa no rosto, que foi substituída por susto, quando ouvi a porta se abrindo novamente, e uma mulher alta e extremamente magra entrou na minha cabine, e me olhou com ar de severidade._

_- Com licença Srta..... – Começou ela._

_- Sofia Amundsen – Acrescentei rapidamente um tanto assustada._

_- Pois bem srta. Amundsen... – Prosseguiu sem parar de me encarar – Por acaso __vistes__ um rapaz ruivo e alto passar? – Me perguntou, eu fiquei sem palavras._

_- Eu bem.... – Comecei sem saber se lhe falava que tinha um garoto assim bem embaixo do meu banco – É que..... Aiii!! – Exclamei baixinho ao sentir uma mão na minha canela. A mulher me lançou um olhar impaciente – Não vi ninguém assim – Respondi rapidamente como que estivesse me desculpando, mas como estava muito curiosa me enchi de coragem e lhe perguntei - Senhora, por acaso aconteceu algo?_

_- Nada por enquanto – Falou simplesmente, depois se virou e foi embora, entrando em outra cabine a procura do tal ruivo._

_--------------__»»_

- Nem acredito que menti para Profa. Mcgonagoll, naquele dia! E o pior é que eu acho que ela percebeu! – Exclamou a mulher.

- Que nada, Sophie, você que se preocupa demais com essas coisas! Ela deve ter pensado que você tinha acabado de comer um feijãozinho de todos os sabores de vomito ou alguma coisa assim... – Depois acrescentou baixinho para filha – Coisa de corvinais, elas são meio histéricas! – A garotinha riu baixinho, olhando para a mãe que encarava o ruivo seriamente, o que a fez rir mais ainda .

_--------------__»»_

_Assim que a mulher fechou a porta__ me abaixei para observar aquela 'pessoa', e ver o que estava fazendo, mas neste momento ele estava saindo do seu suposto esconderijo e sua cabeça bateu bem forte na minha, xinguei baixinho de dor enquanto ele sentou-se no banco em frente de mim massageando a cabeça._

_- Ufa! – Exclamou aliviado apesar da dor – Pensei que você ia me entregar para ela! – Falou apontando na direção que ela acabara de sair fingindo-se __de __indignado._

_- Quem era ela?- Perguntei desviando do assunto rapidamente, ele nem ligou "Eu realmente ia entregar ele" pensei._

_- Ela é Minerva Mcgonagoll – Respondeu – Professora de Transfiguração – Completou._

_- É você que ela está procurando? – Ele concordou com a cabeça – O que você fez pra deixar ela tão irritada? – Prossegui sem esconder minha curiosidade. Com isso ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha orgulhoso mas disfarçou rapidamente._

_- Por que eu faria algo? – Disse fazendo cara de inocente._

_- Não sei – Respondi com cara de quem não acreditou nem um pouquinho na sua 'pequena encenação'. __E percebendo__ minha expressão ele acrescentou divertido:_

_- Eu não fiz nada demais, afinal todos nós temos acidentes com __explosíveis,__ não? – Falou na maior cara-de-pau._

_- Claro outro dia mesmo eu sofri um acidente com um deles! – Concordei irônica._

_- Não disse que é fácil? – Continuou como se não tivesse percebido minha ironia. __Apenas__ ignorei seu comentário e olhei pela janela com um pequeno sorriso. Então a moça do carrinho de doces apareceu._

_--------------__»»_

- Pobre Hagrid, quantas vezes vocês já o enganaram para fazer suas travessuras?? _–_ A mulher comentou _– Sorte dele que Dumbledore sabe que não é culpa dele. Senão ele estaria encrencado._

- Claro que não, você sabe que nunca deixaríamos Hagrid levar a culpa por algo que nós fizemos – Exclamou exaltado.

- Eu sei – Respondeu sincera – Estava te testando – Disse sincera

_--------------__»»_

_- Quero seis sapos de chocolate, por favor – Disse eu enquanto procurava alguns nuques na minha mochila._

_- Quanto chocolate – Exclamou ele – Por acaso você está deprimida? – Perguntou em seguida, rindo da sua própria piada "Totalmente sem graça!" Pensei._

_- Claro que não – Respondi apesar de ser mentira._

_- Então não se importa em trocar um comigo, certo? – Prosseguiu._

_- Se você gosta tanto de chocolates por que não comprou um para você? – Comentei, mas vendo que ele queria resolvi aceitar sua proposta – Trocar pelo que? – Perguntei curiosa, alguns instantes depois, ele pareceu refletir um pouco então respondeu:_

_- Sobre a primeira pergunta eu estava sem dinheiro, e a segunda: você pode trocar um dos seus dez comigo por isso... – Em seguida abriu a mão onde se encontrava uma bala laranja, que parecia saborosa._

_- O.K. – Respondi, jogando-lhe um dos meus sapos, e pegando a bala com a outra para guardá-la no bolso do agasalho, é bom fazer caridade às vezes..._

_- Valeu – Falou ele sem conseguir parar de sorrir, a principio achei muito estranho afinal era só um sapo de chocolate, mas fingi não notar – Ganhei o Fudge e você? – Me perguntou engolindo seu chocolate de uma vez só._

_- Nicolau Flamel – Respondi antes de morder a cabeça do sapo – Essas figurinhas nunca mudam ja tenho vinte deles – Comentei olhando para a minha._

_- Eu também – Ele respondeu simplesmente._

_--------------__»»_

- Mal acredito que aquilo que você me deu era uma vomitilha – Falou a mulher lembrando-se da sua 'agradável' primeira noite em Hogwarts com uma expressão atordoada. O homem a olhou marotamente.

- Mas, admita que foi engraçado! – Exigiu divertido.

- Você fala isso porque não foi você que passou a noite inteira vomitando o jantar! – Exclamou, olhando-o levemente irritada.

- Também te amo - Completou ignorando o olhar assassino desta.

_--------------__»»_

- Você não parece francesa _– Comentou observando meus cabelos lisos, escorridos e castanhos – Estou certo?_

_- Sim – Falei rindo – Sou norueguesa, fui para Espanha aos 8 anos, depois pra França aos 14._

_- Em qual série você esta? – Perguntei-lhe curiosa – Vou para a quinta, eu acho... – Disse antes de deixá-lo responder._

_- Eu estou na quinta também, na Grifinória! – Exclamou orgulhoso – E você?_

_- Não sei que para qual casa eu vou, já disse... – Respondi pensativa, mas continuei – Só não gostaria muito de ir para a Lufa-Lufa por que... – Comecei a falar quando fui subitamente interrompida pela__ porta, que se__reabriu subitamente e de lá surgiram dois garotos, o primeiro era negro, alto, e usava cabelos rastafari e o outro para minha surpresa era idêntico ao que estava conversando comigo._

_- A profa. Minerva ta vindo, corre! – Gritou o rapaz negro e saiu correndo._

_- Rápido! - Berrou o segundo ruivo e saiu correndo também, então o ruivo com quem eu estava conversando saiu correndo atrás deles, fiquei parada olhando-o ir embora, mas alguma coisa em mim falou mais alto, sai da cabine atrás dele, e eu lhe perguntei gritando o mais alto que pude pois ele já estava longe:_

_- Qual é o seu nome?! – Ele parou de correr por um momento, virou-se para mim com um sorriso maroto e gritou em resposta:_

_- Weasley, Fred Weasley – Lançou-me um último olhar que foi correspondido, e voltou a correr atrás dos outros garotos. __Fiquei só o observando virar o corredor ao longe. "Essa transferência pode não ser tão ruim assim" Pensei sorrindo de lado, me lembrando de Fred, até que uma voz me tirou de meus pensamentos me assustando:_

_-Fred e George Weasley voltem já aqui!!! – Ouvi uma voz gritar, olhei na direção que ela vinha e vi a mulher que me abordara mais cedo na cabine correndo. Observei-a enquanto cruzava o corredor na direção que ele se fora, quando ele se aproximou percebi um homem alto e bem magro com cabelos ensebados atrás dela, ele tinha o rosto sujo de fuligem e os cabelos arrepiados, e parecia extremamente zangado, sorri e só pude pensar uma coisa: "Fred Weasley, você ta ferrado!". Voltei a minha cabine como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas com a mente um tanto longe, voltei a ler meu livro calmamente. Afinal este seria um ano muito interessante!_

_--------------__»»_

- Em pensar que você pegou duas semanas de detenção por 'explodir' o Snape – Comentou a mulher divertida.

- Só posso dizer que valeu a pena – Disse sorrindo – Você não se lembra daquela cara sebosa dele toda suja?!

- Como esquecer, não? – Riu com ele – Foi inesquecível aquele dia – Falou sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Realmente, foi inesquecível te conhecer – Repetiu sério, se aproximando dela, e beijando-a carinhosamente. Só se separando quando ouviram o eco de uma voz conhecida dizer:

- Eca! – Olharam para o lado e viram sua pequena filha observando-os enojada, sorriram.

- Não está na hora de você tomar banho para jantar, querida? – Perguntou a mulher encarando-a de modo intenso como que lhe mandando uma mensagem subliminar de 'Vai embora pra eu ficar sozinha com seu pai!' – O jantar já está quase pronto – Finalizou em seguida ainda encarando-a.

- Mãe, eu já tomei banho – Respondeu a pequena sem perceber as intenções da mãe.

- Tem certeza? – Disse o ruivo piscando para ela, e esta finalmente entendendo o recado concordou:

- O.K. – Disse piscando de volta, enquanto ia embora. Quando saiu Fred se aproximou de sua esposa.

- Agora estamos a sós, eu e você – Sussurrou com segundas intenções. A mulher apenas sorriu de volta percebendo seu olhar e intenções.

- Eu sei... – E beijou-o novamente.

Agradecimentos Finais: A idéia a princípio era escrever sobre como os dois se conheceram, mas minha amiga e beta falou que eu deveria escrever mais, pois a história acabava subitamente e deixava a desejar. Bem, assim ela acabou evoluindo e ficou assim! (Grande na minha opinião nunca escrevi tanto... Apesar dos quase 6 meses que eu demorei a fazê-la XD)

Muito obrigada a todos que leram! E estou esperando reviews! XD


	2. George

**2° Part -- George, I think I fell in love with you...**

- No dia seguinte você estava horrível... – Comentou Fred olhando para Sofia divertido – Suas olheiras estavam enormes e o seu cabelo todo bagunçado quando você tava na aula de Feitiços – Continuo sem se importar com a expressão levemente irritada que ela lhe lançava – Mas devo acrescentar que apesar de tudo você estava linda – Forçou para que a última frase parecesse verdadeira, ela fingiu acreditar.

- Que bom que você gostou – Começou ela sorrindo ­– Se você quiser eu posso ficar assim sempre, só pra você – Disse a última parte irônica.

- Adoraria – ele falou também irônico, ela rolou os olhos.

_--------------__»»_

_Na manhã seguinte acordei na enfermaria estava com um péssimo humor apesar de ser uma bela manhã. Olhei no relógio e vi que já havia perdido as minhas primeiras duas aulas, o que me irritou mais ainda "Não acredito! Comecei o ano já perdendo a primeira aula!!" Repetia na minha cabeça enquanto me levantava e me arrumava com dificuldade, logo apareceu aquela enfermeira maluca que me tratou noite passada e tentou me impedir de sair._

_- Você ainda está muito fraca _–_ Disse tentando me parar, mas é claro que não conseguiu apesar de ela ser bem insistente consegui me livrar dela, e pude seguir para a classe de feitiços onde seria a próxima aula partilhada com a grifinória. "Pelo que me lembro ele disse que estava na grifinória" Pensei no ruivo do trem procurando-o pela sala, mas não o encontrei "Acho que me enganei"._

_Como uma boa corvinal, casa na qual fui escolhida pelo diretor na noite anterior, sentei-me nas primeiras carteiras da classe, bem em frente ao professor para ouvir bem o que este falava, apesar de ser um círculo, pois duvidava que com aquele tamanho ele tivesse uma voz lá muito potente, não estava muito certa, sua voz era fina e esganiçada mas era forte para seu tamanho; se não me engano ele era diretor da minha casa e se chamava __Flitwick, mas isto não vem ao caso..._

_O começo da aula correu bem, o professor estava explicando para nós os feitiços não-verbais, até a chegada dos ruivos e seu amigo, que assustaram o professor, e este caiu de cima daquela pilha de livros que ele fica de cara no chão, a classe inteira começou a rir inclusive eu, afinal foi bem cômico. Depois que o professor se recompôs deu a maior bronca naqueles garotos, depois nos separou em duplas para treinar feitiços não verbais um nos outros, eu acabei ficando com um dos ruivos que eu não soube dizer qual é:_

_-_ Ge_orge Weasley _–_ Falou – Acho que você já conhece meu irmão – Acrescentou olhando para o outro lado da sala na direção de Fred que conversava com o garoto que acredito ser seu parceiro._

_-_ _Sofia Amundsen – Respondi ao seu comprimento lançando um rápido olhar na direção de Fred – O conheci ontem, quando ele entrou na minha cabine _– _Eu disse enquanto lançava um feitiço que passou raspando por ele, estava com dificuldade de concentração, "Droga!" Pensei._

_- Acho que a vi quando fui chamá-lo ontem – Acrescentou tentando se lembrar da tarde passada._

_- Sim acho que sim – Falei desviando do seu feitiço de levitação, mas me senti tonta de repente, perdi o equilíbrio quase caindo. Se George não tivesse me segurado estaria no chão._

_- Você está bem? Parece pálida – Perguntou preocupado, me ajudando a ficar de pé._

_- Estou – Respondi tentando me equilibrar, mas me logo comecei a me sentir muito fraca e uma tremenda dor de cabeça – Eu acho... – adicionei rapidamente._

_- Vamos, eu te ajudo a ir para enfermaria – Falou enquanto estendia o braço para eu me apoiar, agradeci, então saímos em direção à enfermaria depois de avisarmos o professor._

_Quando lá chegamos, aquela enfermeira maluca da qual já falei antes, começou a falar sem parar:_

_- Não te disse que não deveria sair, e que a Srta. deveria descansar?! – Começou já me enchendo, claro que eu não podia culpá-la, mas de qualquer forma "Ninguém merece" – Você deveria ter tomado pelo menos uma poção revigorante, ou comido alguma coisa... – Nesse ponto parei definitivamente de prestar atenção não aguentava mais aquela mulher no meu ouvido desde a noite passada, olhei na direção de George, e percebi que ele estava rindo 'disfarçadamente' da minha conversa com Madame Pomfrey, encarei-o e ele parou, mas sem deixar o sorriso de lado. "Ruivos" Pensei girando os olhos alegremente._

_Quando ela entrou para buscar uma poção para mim ele me perguntou interessado:_

_- Porque você estava na enfermaria logo de manhã?_

_- Ontem à noite eu passei mal... – Respondi simplesmente pouco antes de a louca voltar e me obrigar a beber três potes inteiros de poção – Obrigada – Agradeci me sentindo bem melhor. Como que a próxima aula era livre, saímos andando em direção ao_ _lago conversando sobre vários assuntos absurdos, sentamos-nos na borda do lago sentindo o tempo passar debaixo do sol quente sem falar, só aproveitando o dia... Após um bom tempo resolvi ir almoçar pois estava morrendo de fome, mas ao olhar para o lado, percebi que George estava dormindo, meio sem jeito achei melhor acordá-lo._

_- Acorda – Falei baixinho, balançando-o levemente – É hora do almoço –__Eu disse, ele fez um barulho estranho, igual aos que eu faço quando meu pai tenta me acordar de manhã._

_- Weasley, acorda! – Exclamei baixo, aproximando-me, ele se moveu, mas novamente sem acordar " Como eu acordo esse cara?!" Pensei com fome._

_- George – Tentei de novo, só que desta vez falei levemente mais alto, novamente ele não acordou, comecei a pensar em vários jeitos de acordá-lo desde gritar até jogá-lo no lago, achei melhor gritar. Estava quase gritando para ele acordar,_ _quando ele abre os olhos e dá um berro._

_- Aahhhhhh!!!!!! – Ele gritou, fazendo um movimento brusco para frente._

_- Aahhhh!! – Exclamei assustada, quase caindo para trás, ele logo começou a rir muito, eu ri um pouco para disfarçar que estava vermelha e morrendo de vergonha, mas ainda sentindo a adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias._

_- Hahaha...Você-tinha-que...Hahaha... Ver-a-sua-cara... Hahaha – Ele tentou falar sem fôlego, tentando conter o riso se muito sucesso, "Já deu né!?" Pensei olhando-o, "Que vergonha! Espero que ele não tenha percebido que eu o estava observando" ..._

_- Ok, eu sei que foi engraçado.. Mas não precisa ficar rindo tanto, eu fico sem graça.. – Disse olhando-o corada, ele percebeu e parou – Eu vou ir almoçar_ _– Avisei-o, já me levantando e limpando as folhas que estavam presas no meu uniforme, para sair andando logo em seguida._

_- Me espera – Ele disse enquanto também se levantava logo me alcançou e voltamos conversando para o castelo. Ele me falou sobre seu irmão, Fred, e suas experiências com o tal 'kit mata-aulas' achei realmente interessantes sua idéia, ele também me contou sobre o beco diagonal. Fiquei fascinada quando ele falou sobre seu outro irmão __Charlie Weasley__ que era tratador de dragões, eu acho que são criaturas fantásticas, os dragões, apesar de serem meio agressivos as vezes...._

_Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal nos despedímos com um simples 'Tchau' e seguimos para nossas respectivas mesas, eu fui andando lentamente até a da corvinal, onde me sentei ao lado de alguns amigos que fiz durante a viagem de trem. Após a saída inesperada de Fred apareceram alguns alunos, e conversamos durante todo o final da viagem, foi bem divertido...Estes eram Ruth Kapranos, e Aaron McCarthy._

_Quando cheguei enchi meu prato com tudo que eu encontrei pela frente. Estava morrendo de fome._

_- Onde você estava? – Ruth me perguntou enquanto tentava alcançar algumas batatas assadas que estavam no canto da mesa, ela era alta, morena com cabelos bem curtinhos e seus olhos eram verdes em um tom bem escuro e bonito._

_- Você sumiu durante a aula de feitiços! – Falou Aaron desta vez, passando as batatas para Ruth._

_- Eu fui para enfermaria, tava meio mal... – Respondi – Depois eu fui para o lago e fiquei lá de bobeira até o almoço, ou seja até agora – Finalizei olhando para a mesa da grifinória._

_- E quem era aquele ruivo que chegou com você? – Ruth me questionou, olhando-me com um pouco de malícia, eu corei e disse__:_

_- Seu nome é George – Eles me_ _olharam curiosos – Da Grifinória._

_-Um mês depois-_

_"Durante o mês que se passou estava muito ocupada com tantos trabalhos e lições, principalmente do chato do Snape, que mal tive tempo para descansar por assim dizer, mas apesar de tudo me diverti bastante com Ruth, Aaron, e George; assistimos meu primeiro jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts, foi entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal, o Aaron estava jogando, ele é artilheiro, mas infelizmente nós perdemos de 160 a 90 um número não muito honroso tenho que admitir..._

_Também vi o Harry Potter jogando, e tenho que admitir: ele é um ótimo apanhador, fiquei surpresa com a velocidade que ele atingiu quando perseguia o pomo quase 250 km/h, não me surpreenderia se ele decidisse seguir a carreira e se tornar jogado, ele só tem que tomar cuidado para não morrer caindo da vassoura de novo (aquilo foi realmente perigoso). Mas mesmo assim preferia que a Cho Chang ganhasse o que não seria muito difícil, eu diria que foram poucos segundos que isso não aconteceu, mas isso não importa mais, afinal eu nem gosto de quadribol._

_Falando em quadribol George e Fred estavam jogando também, eles são batedores, eles já tinha me falado que jogava antes, Fred me contou na viagem de trem e George na aula de feitiços, que infelizmente é a única aula que assistimos juntos, pois eu não curso 'Trato das Criaturas Mágicas' que era a outra matéria que tínhamos em comum._

_Descobri que a bala que o Fred me deu durante a viagem de trem era uma vomitilha! Ruivo safado!! Ele me fez passar uma noite horrível no primeiro dia de aula, e nem pra me avisar ou algo do gênero ou até falar algo bem sutil como: 'Hey, estou te usando de cobaia. Aproveite!!". Pelo menos eu ganhei outros itens do kit (já testado em outros idiotas) de graça em troca, é o mínimo que uma 'cobaia' como eu receberia após tanto trabalho duro, apesar de preferir não ter ganho, nem passado por nada disso. Agora falando a verdade , eu fiquei meio... Bem irritada no começo, por ter sido enganada tão facilmente, mas é claro que agora eu já desencanei, afinal eu não posso fazer nada né?! Afinal foi minha culpa (ou não) que sai por ai aceitando coisas de pessoas suspeitas, com sorrisos marotos mais suspeitos ainda... Nunca confie em um sorriso maroto como aquele. É um conselho!_

_Mas voltando para assuntos mais agradáveis, no final de semana que vem tem o primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade, estou muito ansiosa, a Ruth fala tanto de lá, das lojas de Logros e da Dedosmel, parece tão legal.. Acho que eu vou ir com ela à Hogsmeade, afinal ninguém mais me convidou..." Pensava enquanto caminhava em direção à minha primeira aula de segunda-feira, dobradinha de transfiguração com a Sonserina. "Agora eu entendo porque quase ninguém nessa escola gosta deles..."_

_A aula passou devagar justamente por que eu queria que ela acabasse logo, estava ansiosa para ver George, queria conversar com ele só de bobeira como sempre fazemos. Quando a aula acabou fui direto para a sala de feitiços, mas devagar para não parecer ansiosa. Cheguei um pouco atrasada e ele e seus amigos já estavam lá, mas mesmo assim ele guardou o lugar ao seu lado para mim "Que fofo!!" Pensei quando entrei na sala e o vi acenando para mim, indicando para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado._

_- Oi – Ele disse quando eu me sentei ao seu lado._

_- Oi – Respondi separando meu material na mala – Belo jogo – Falei lembrando-me da derrota._

_- Eu sei que eu sou um ótimo batedor – Ele falou na maior cara-de-pau – Gostou de perder? – Eu o olhei com uma cara de boba._

_- Nunca disse que você era bom, seu convencido! E vocês não teriam ganhado se não fosse o Potter para pegar o pomo! – Exclamei brincando, ele me lançou uma piscadela rapidamente, e depois mudou totalmente, pareceu indignado, me assustei pensando se ele ficou mesmo ofendido, até ele gritar:_

_- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR ISSO?? – Enquanto se levantava, fiquei em choque, e agora?! Todo mundo estava nos olhando assustados – REPETE VAI!! FALA DE NOVO SE TEM CORAGEM! – Ele continuou, "Oh my_ _fucking_ _God! O que eu fiz?" Pensei desesperada sem falar nada, eu só tava zoando, ele não precisava ficar desse jeito... Ele ficou me olhando desse Jeito irritado e ofendido até o professor nos expulsar da sala, o que não demoro muito._

_- Sr. Weasley e Srta. Amundsen, já para fora! – Pegamos nosso material e saímos imediatamente enquanto a classe toda cochichava, olhei para Ruth e Aaron que me lançaram um olhar de interrogação que não foi respondido por falta de tempo._

_Quando saímos da sala ficamos andando sem direção, como ele estava na minha frente então não podia ver sua expressão. Já não sabia o que dizer, se eu me desculpava ou o que, essa situação estava me deixando nervosa, podia sentir meu coração batendo um pouco mais forte e rápido que o normal "Mas o que eu fiz droga?" Me perguntava, tinha que tomar uma atitude e resolver este 'incidente'. _

_Quando já estávamos bem afastados da sala decidi me desculpar apesar de achar não ter feito nada demais._

_- George eu... – Comecei baixinho pensando nas próximas palavras – Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra você ficar assim, mas seja o que for eu sinto.... – Estava quase pedindo desculpas quando fui interrompida pela risada dele, começou baixinho até ele quase ter um ataque... Olhei para ele com uma expressão do tipo 'Bebeu?'. Ele me fez um sinal que 'não', depois esclareceu:_

_- Eu queria sair da sala, então armei esse barraco pra ele nos expulsar de lá – Com um sorriso maroto, fiquei incrédula._

_- Eu pensei que era sério! Pensei que você tinha ficado bravo mesmo! – Falei aliviada, "Pelo menos ele não tava bravo mesmo" Pensei._

- _Percebi quando vi sua cara de preocupada, mas você não ficou irritada agora né!? – Perguntou._

_- Não, nem dá, eu to aliviada... – Respondi sinceramente. Quando olhei a minha volta reparei que estávamos no lago de novo. Ficamos em silêncio pensando até que George o quebrou parecendo sério, fiquei curiosa._

_- Sofia, você sabe que vai ter um passeio para Hogsmeade no fim de semana? – Fiz um sinal com a cabeça que sabia,afinal estava ansiosa torcendo internamente para ele me convidar para ir com ele – Então, você quer ir comigo?_

_- Quero! – Respondi animada abraçando-o, mas logo me separando levemente corada. Eu queria mesmo ir com ele, muito – Vamos à 'Dedosmel' e à 'Logros' certo? – Perguntei já imaginado a resposta – Também quero conhecer o 'três vassouras' e a 'casa dos gritos' – Prossegui animada, lembrando-me de todos os lugares que Ruth e Aaron me contaram imaginando quão diferentes seriam ao vivo. _

_Mas quando olhei para George ele não estava sorrindo,ele estava rígido me encarando, estava tão perto que eu podia contar todas as sardas que ele tinha nas bochechas, e tenha certeza eram mais do que eu podia contar, "Quando ele chegou tão perto?" Eu me perguntei surpresa (mas na verdade eu sabia, só foi muito rápido para mim), minha primeira ação foi me afastar e foi o que eu fiz, ou pelo menos tentei, mas ele me segurou pela cintura, e como era mais forte que eu o que foi o suficiente para me impedir. Na verdade acho que não queria me afastar, ou queria, não sei.. Depende do ponto de vista. No momento estava paralisada, tanto fisicamente como mentalmente, já que eu não sabia nem o que pensar, só sei que ele se aproximou de mim beem devagar, como se esperasse que eu o empurrasse ou algo do tipo, mas eu é claro estava totalmente absorvida por seus olhos que me encaravam profundamente nos olhos, e quando havia uma distancia mínima entre nos ele parou, sim parou! Mas antes que ele se afastasse ou algo do tipo eu o beijei, e ficamos assim por um bom tempo que para mim pareceu longo, e nesse meio tempo eu percebi que era isso que eu queria desde que o conheci no trem eu só não sabia._

_Quando nos afastamos parecia que o tempo havia passado muito rápido, de um modo totalmente contraditório, "estranho" ?Pensei. Eu é claro estava muuito vermelha, só que não pela timidez ou algo do tipo era algo a mais, para disfarçar comecei a encará-lo, mas não de um jeito ruim, de um jeito meio pensativo, lembrando do que aconteceu... Ele pereceu ficar meio sem graça com isso, mas sem perder aquele ar maroto e o sorriso de sempre. Essa expressão foi suficiente para me fazer sorrir bobamente, me virei e sentei na beira do lago como sempre fazia quando estava com ele, ele logo se sentou ao meu lado, eu não tinha palavras, não fazia idéia do que dizer me recostei nele para me aquecer afinal estava frio, e eu ainda podia ficar pertinho dele._

_Certa vez eu ouvi uma frase ou sei-lá-o-que que os trouxas dizem algo como 'a ação fala mais que uma palavra' ou 'do que vale uma palavra' esquece eu não faço idéia do que era, mas de qualquer forma o jeito que estávamos parecíamos como se estivéssemos numa situação parecida, tirando o fato que nenhum de nós dois estávamos desconfortáveis ou algo assim (principalmente ele, que parecia 'muito' a vontade) _

_Ficamos assim parados por mais de meia hora aproveitando a companhia um do outro talvez até mais, (mas só a companhia porque não fizemos mais nada além disso). Perdi totalmente a noção de tempo, só percebi que o tempo tinha passado quando ele me chamou._

_- Sophie, vamos entrar, senão o almoço vai acabar – Ele me avisou, eu concordei já me levantando. Fomos andando até o salão de mãos dadas._

_- Que horas eu te encontro no sábado? – Perguntei olhando-o quando chegamos – Depois do café ta bom?_

_- Ta ótimo – Ele respondeu – Te vejo mais tarde?­ – Questionou-me._

_- Claro George Weasley ­– Falei contente, logo após me virando para ir embora. Mas fui novamente impedida quando ele me puxou de volta, bem próxima a ele. Interpretando sua ação depositei um rápido beijo na sua bochecha, ele pareceu satisfeito e foi para a mesa da grifinória enquanto eu seguia como sempre para a da corvinal com um só pensamento na cabeça "Folgado!"_

_Quando cheguei na mesa da corvinal me sentei ao lado de Ruth como sempre._

_- O que foi aquilo na aula? ­ ­– Ela me perguntou imediatamente, eu corei._

_- Bem.. Na aula parece que ele queria ser expulso.. ­– Tentei explicar._

_- Ser expulso?_

_- É da aula sabe? Então ele começou a gritar que nem um idiota (como você viu) ­– Falei._

_- Que cara estranho não?_

_- Também acho ­– Concordei sorrindo._

_--------------__»»_

- Não acredito que você beijou meu irmão – Disse Fred cínico.

- Parece que ele era mais esperto e mais rápido que você – Ela disse marotamente – Quem mando sair correndo aquele dia no trem?! A culpa foi toda sua, se você não tivesse saído acho que eu iria me apaixonar por você não por ele – Ela falou calmamente, ele apenas concordou como se não fosse nada demais.

_--------------__»»_


	3. Hogsmead

Finalmente o último capítulo, agradeço a todos que leram e espero que gostem deste capítulo. Foi muito difícil escrevê-lo, pois o final é sempre o mais difícil de se criar, pois não pode ter clichês (o que eu sinceramente me esforcei, mas não sei se consegui totalmente) e também não pode acabar do 'nada' sem sentido...

Espero que apreciem.....

Muito Obrigada

_**3rd Part -- Hogsmead**_

_No_ _sábado de manha acordei relativamente cedo, já pensando, no vilarejo, tomei um banho quente e comecei a me arrumar para o 'encontro', coloquei uma saia xadrez azul e preta e uma blusa e uma meia ³/4 também preta, por cima de tudo meu sobretudo para o inverno com um gorro e cachecol azul, e desci para o salão comunal onde encontrei Aaron jogando Snap explosivo com outros garotos, cumprimentei ele: _

_- Bom Dia!! ­ – Falei alegremente, ele é claro retribuiu._

_- Ta toda 'alegrinha' hoje, só porque vai sair com aquele grifinório? – Perguntou-me parecendo aquele típico irmão mais velho chato que implica com a 'irmã pirralha', no caso...eu._

_- Como você adivinhou? ­– Perguntei como se ele não fizesse idéia do motivo._

_- Deixa eu pensar ­– Disse pensativo ­– Já sei.. é porque você ficou falando isso ontem o dia inteiro! ­– Exclamou ironicamente, eu ri de pura felicidade._

_- Eu vou descer, você vem? ­– Questionei enquanto andava para a armadura que guardava a porta do salão._

_- Não eu vou acabar este jogo antes ­– Respondeu ­– Te encontro lá embaixo – Disse voltando a se concentrar no jogo._

_- Ta, tchau ­– Falei já saindo do salão._

_Desci as escadas da torre sem pressa, e como sabia que ainda era cedo, resolvi tomar um caminho diferente que dava uma volta no castelo, era um atalho só que mais comprido que eu havia aprendido ontem à noite quando voltava do campo de quadribol, onde estava assistindo 'ele' treinar._

_Quando cheguei ao nono andar passei por trás de um tapete de uma jovem dormindo, onde havia duas passagens, peguei a da direita, mas um par de vozes conhecidas me chamou a atenção vindo do corredor esquerdo, eram Fred e George._

_- Quando você vai dizer pra ela a verdade? ­– Fred perguntou._

_- Não sei.. E se ela ficar brava? ­– Perguntou George um pouco preocupado._

_- Duvido que ela realmente ligue pra isso, mas se ligar você fala a verdade, que era só uma brincadeira, ­– Disse e parecia sincero – E também eu tenho minha vida social, com a Alicia – Continuou Fred, mas agora usando um tom malicioso._

_Estava curiosa, contar 'o que' e pra 'quem'? E se 'ela' fosse eu? Será que tinha alguma coisa que ele/eles queriam me contar? Mais tarde eu iria descobrir...ou não, só sei que não podia ficar ouvindo escondida, me sentiria péssima por isso._

_Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, o que eles estavam escondendo, mas sabia que não devia então, com muita força de vontade continuei meu caminho pelo corredor oposto, deixando as vozes para trás."Que droga, porque eu tenho que ser tão 'boazinha'?" Me perguntava no caminho para as mesas, bem se ele precisava me falar alguma coisa ele iria falar não? Então eu iria esperar por mais difícil que fosse me segurar e não perguntar nada..._

_Passei o café inteiro assim, num debate mental, mesmo quando meus amigos chegaram e saíram. Só fui 'acordar' quando avistei os dois ruivos adentrando no salão de modo suspeito (como sempre)._

_Assim que me viu George seguiu na minha direção, mas antes mesmo de me alcançar ja começou a falar:_

_- Desculpa a demora, tive que resolver alguns assuntos com Ge.. Quer dizer, Fred – Falou achei estranho, mas nem liguei, muito só lhe beijei ardentemente, o que para mim não é uma atitude sã, por que não costumo fazer essas coisas (tipo agarrar ele no meio do salão)... Mas durante todo o café fiquei pensando no que ouvi, e cheguei a conclusão que: 'Se ele tava só brincando .. e ele precisa me falar alguma coisa pra mim, isso quer dizer que ele não gosta de mim seriamente, e que ele quer terminar' Essa desculpa encaixava direitinho, não podia ser só uma coincidência, ou eu estava pensando demais sobre o assunto, que no fundo era o que eu desejava._

_É claro que eu não ia ficar brava, acho que ficaria mais magoada, só sei que é melhor ficar triste ou me arrepender por algo que foi realmente bom, e a minha cabeça me levou para uma só solução: 'Aproveitar o último dia mais do que todos os outros' e era exatamente o que eu ia fazer, mesmo não sendo a opção mais indicada para pessoas com sérios problemas mentais como os meus..._

_Quando me separei dele ele parecia meio sem ar, sorri._

_- Nossa o que aconteceu com você hoje? Isso tudo é saudade ou o que? Porque se for eu, posso passar muito tempo longe – Falou brincando, me assustei "Aquilo foi uma indireta?" Pensei "Acho que não, ele não faria isso". Mandei-lhe um sorriso disfarçando o momento de 'susto' ele pareceu nem perceber.... Então continuou – Sophie tem algo que eu queria lhe dizer.. – Começou devagar, "Como ele é rápido" pensei por um segundo antes de agarrá-lo de novo. Quando 'terminamos' nem deixei ele falar._

_- Vamos fazer um trato – Eu disse – Hoje nós aproveitamos o passeio, e no final do dia você me conta OK? – Após refletir um pouco, ele pareceu concordar, para o meu alívio, "Pelo menos eu tenho mais um dia para aproveitar". Foi nessa última hora que eu percebi que eu realmente estava gostando dele, e não queria ficar longe dele.. Mas parece que eu não tenho opção. Que pena.... Foi muito boa essa semana, todas as piadas, e brincadeiras infantis, tudo. Espero pelo menos que continuemos amigos..._

_O passeio foi incrível, fomos à todos os lugares que eu queria ir, e ainda vários outros que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas ele, é claro conhecia bem... Quando estávamos na 'Logros', ele me mostrou cada brinquedo da prateleira, e explicou como eles funcionavam, parecia fascinado, e devo admitir ele ficava muito fofo desse jeito, parecendo uma criança olhando uma vitrine de doces. Também fomos até o '3 vassouras' que estava lotado, mas tinha a melhor cerveja amanteigada que eu já bebi, também passamos pelo 'cabeça de javali' que ja não estava tão lotado, pra falar sério, tava bem vazio, mas não era ruim. Ele me mostrou a casa dos gritos também, claro que não conseguimos entrar, mas mesmo se conseguíssemos, eu não iria entrar, pois odeio fantasmas e tipos, me dá arrepios só de pensar. Quando estávamos lá o 'idiota' me dei um puta susto que eu até pulei! Primeiro ele começo a contar aquelas histórias de terror, porque a casa chama 'Gritos', e quando ele tava na parte mais emocionante, o Fred chegou por trás e gritou no meu ouvido. Daí os dois ficaram rindo de mim! Que folgados! Mas eu é claro tentei me vingar e joguei uma bola de neve na cara de cada um deles, mas não foi uma idéia muito boa já que depois os dois ao mesmo tempo me acertaram.... De qualquer forma agente se divertiu muito, mesmo agora eu estando toda encharcada de neve derretida... _

_Depois da guerra de neve ele me levou para uma casinha de chá no cantinho da cidade, que estava cheia de casais juntinhos, ele pediu dois chocolates, que estavam ótimos, depois de tomar eu nem sentia mais frio._

_Quando eram quase 18h saímos da loja, para voltar para o castelo, andamos bem devagar pra aproveitar o pôr-do-sol, mas começou a chover tivemos saímos correndo atrás de um lugar coberto, encontramos uma sombra na frente de uma loja abandonada e ficamos esperando a chuva passar, mas parecia que isso não ia acontecer muito cedo, porque a chuva estava extremamente forte. Eu estava começando a ficar ansiosa, devido ao que ele precisava me falar, eu acho que estava preparada pra ouvir, e seria melhor ir rápido agora que nem tem mais o que aproveitar...._

_- George, lembra aquilo que você precisava me falar? – Ele concordou parecendo, por um momento, um pouco incomodado – Então o que era? – Perguntei me preparando pra sair correndo._

_- Sofia, eu não sei como falar isso... – Começou devagar – Espero que não mude muito a nossa relação, mas... Lembra o primeiro dia de aula? – Eu assenti com a cabeça – Naquele dia eu menti pra você, e ainda não te falei a verdade, não é uma coisa muito importante, mas isso depende um pouco de você... – Comecei a ficar confusa MUITO confusa... Então ele não tava querendo terminar comigo ou algo assim? Então ele gostava mesmo de mim? Tudo aquilo que eu comecei a imaginar era besteira, me senti totalmente aliviada e estúpida por pensar essas coisas dele. Mas se não era isso que ele ia me dizer então o que era? Mesmo com essa pequena constatação não consegui parar de sorrir, ele achou muito estranho – Bem, desde aquele dia eu finjo ser o George, mas na verdade eu sou o Fred.. – Quando ele falou essa última frase eu não consegui mais me agüentar, e comecei a rir de alívio e felicidade, era só isso?! Eu fiquei MESMO me preocupando a toa... Putz que idiota que eu sou! _

_Quando parei de rir percebi que ele tava me encarando de um jeito estranho, com uma expressão tipo: 'Pirou?'. Então resolvi falar alguma coisa._

_- Fred Weasley? – Perguntei bem séria, pra assustar ele, eu sofri o dia inteiro ele merecia um pouquinho disso – Como você pode fazer isso? Você me enganou todo esse tempo! O que você quer que eu faça, te perdoe e fica tudo bem?? – Dei uma risada malvada, ele parecia surpreso – Isso é horrível, VOCÊ é horrível – joguei na cara dele, e depois tentei o truque mais estúpido de todos... fingi que tava chorando.. Claro que eu virei de costas porque eu sabia que ia ficar na cara que eu tava fingindo, afinal eu sou uma péssima atriz._

_- Sophie? – Ele falou em um tom baixinho, parecia preocupado.. Mas então esse tom mudou para um tom mais extrovertido – Você acha mesmo que eu acredito nessa ceninha que você tá fazendo? Falta muito pra você superar o mestre aqui! – Disse apontando para si mesmo, Eu virei na sua direção sorrindo, e o abracei desistindo daquela interpretação._

_- Tudo bem, admito que eu não fui muito boa... Mas afinal, eu tenho muito tempo pra aprende não é? – Perguntei no pé do ouvido dele._

_- Acho que sim – Ele respondeu, e mesmo não vendo se ele estava sorrindo, eu sabia que ele tinha o maior sorriso na cara. Então ele me beijou de um jeito calmo, sem pressa, muito lindo, afinal ele é lindo, e ruivo (o mais importante) e saber que agente podia ficar assim por muito tempo ja me deixava toda 'alegrinha'. "Putz, como eu adoro esse cara..." era uma das poucas coisas que eu ainda conseguia pensar naquele momento._

_- Acho que os portões da escola ja fecharam – Falou olhando a sua volta e vendo a escuridão da noite, quando estávamos tomando ar... _

_- Tudo bem.. Eu não ligo – Disse me aproximando de novo, e ele como sempre sorriu marotamente, do jeito que eu adoro..._

_--------------»»_


End file.
